The Sapphires of Mossflower
by Archer of Freedom
Summary: A young haremaid with a gift dreams of one beast, Saphira, a young mouse slave, bent on destroying Faolan and his followers. When she meets up with Dulamon, a warrior unknown to his path, those vermin better watch out! Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, you people! I abhor bad language (that means swears too), so no use of it. Two reviews before continuing on to chapter 2. **

Chap. 1

Blinding sun rays shone through the trees of Mossflower woods as dusk slowly came. Dulamon squinted, looking for his party of Dibbuns. The young mouse shook his head. Bodee and his gang always took the chance of hiding from Dulamon's sharp eyes. Mischief-making and playing jokes were their specialty. Cupping his paws around his mouth, Dulamon shouted, "All Dibbuns front and center!" Little giggles and shushes broke through the quiet spring air.

"Ain't nothing but us trees out here!" Dulamon smiled. He'd recognize the sound of Bodee anywhere.

"Really? Well then, I feel sorry for you trees out here. The very thought of not being able to hide from the Crazy Searat Woodcutter coming to cut down all these trees. It's a perfect time to be out and about. I am glad I'll be safe in the Abbey." Leaves were shaking in the trees about them as a little mouse's voice was heard.

"Some of us trees want to go to the Abbey, too, Master Doolamun." Dulamon shook his head.

"Oh, no. How could I bring them inside? Know if the Dibbuns were here in front of me, they could go back and not have to be eaten by the Searat woodcutter." No sooner than he had spoken, all five of Bodee's gang and, of course, Bodee himself, was panting from the fast climb down the trees. Dulamon nodded. "Now that's better. Be good Dibbuns and follow me, please." Bodee scowled playfully.

"Aye, but who said we would be good beasts?" the otter said.

"Because if Friar Goody hears how good you were, she might give you all a treat." Dulamon was suddenly trampled flat by running Dibbuns, racing to be first to the kitchens. Only Bumble the molebabe was helping Dulamon up.

"Us'ns bee 'orry, zurr. Oi'll 'elps ee up." Dazed slightly, the young mouse let the Dibbun lead him towards the main gate of Redwall.

-0-0-0-

Abbot Tibbs chuckled softly to Friar Goody. "Our Dulamon was very good at bringing in the Dibbuns on time today." The fat hedgehog scowled fiercely.

"Yes, and then those rascals appeared in the doorway, telling me how good they were and requesting candied chestnuts and other goodies." The Abbot smiled.

"Ah, but remember when we were young? We would steal scones and pies off the windowsill from Friar Hikkle, and when we were caught, you and I were scrubbing pans for two days." Friar Goody grunted.

"I'm too old for that kind of stuff, now. It's good that Pansy is helping around nowadays. I need to retire soon." The mouse abbot frowned.

"Oh no you don't. You are not retiring until I retire, and that's that. Oh, hello Lady Merryweather," the Abbot greeted Dulamon's mother warmly. "Your son was quite the sight today." Merryweather smiled.

"Yes, and Mother Rose is making sure he's getting a good cleaning right now." She laughed. "Bodee and his little villains are watching, cheering on the badger mother. 'Don't forget to wash behind the ears, Mother' and 'He's being a naughty beast, mates. Scrub him, Mother Rose' was Bodee's cheer when Dulamon tried to protest." Merryweather then looked confused. "Father, have you heard of a crazy Searat woodcutter?" Abbot Tibbs shook his head. "Well, Bodee and his little gang told me that a Searat woodcutter comes every spring to chop down tree that are not inside the Abbey. What do make of it?" Father Abbot smiled thoughtfully.

"I think Dulamon told another one of his tales."

-0-0-0-

A golden-colored mouse sat on a hill not far from Mossflower, gazing at the blue sky above. Her unusual sapphire eyes were the reason for her name, Saphira. Sighing deeply, Saphira thought of her dead family. Her mother, Serena, was gentle and kind, and a great cook. She had to be in order to feed her three brothers and their father. Her father, Timothy Axwielder, was a warrior to the heart. He taught her most of the things she knew about fighting. _'We had no true family name. We chose our names.' _Saphira thought. Saphira's three brothers, Daniel, Nuro, and Kiher all chose the name Swordcut, hence the weapon they use_. 'My father chose my name, Swiftarrow. I was very skilled at shooting, and a good cook when my mother was unable to do it.'_

After her father disappeared, Nuro went to search for him. Kiher taught Saphira how to wield and throw a dagger, and how to wield a sword if I needed to. She loved her life and her family, but when a band of rats came to their home, they killed Saphira's mother and Daniel, and took Saphira to be a slave for their master, Dowag, who was killed recently by Faolan Wolfslayer. Now here she was, being taken to the camp of the ferret Lord Faolan Wolfslayer and his army of "great" warriors.

"Well now, have ye got yur rest now, slave? We got to get moving, my pretty." A weasel grinned crookedly. Saphira spat in his face.

"I'll be ready to move when I want to, ugly!" The weasel's face turn red, and he scowled angrily.

"I'll show ye who is the ugly one, slave," he screamed, raising his whip above his head. Saphira stared boldly at the weasel's face, not caring that she was about to be scarred for her remarks.

"Stop," a gruff voice growled. The weasel stopped so suddenly he fell. The vermin looked up into the face of Captain Wartface. "Runnynose, do not harm her."

"But sir, the slave…" Runnynose started to protest but was cut off quickly.

"Can't you see she is beautiful," the rat captain whispered. "The lord would be very pleased to have such a slave…" Wartface needed not to say anymore. Runnynose grinned, imagining his master promoting him to captain. His daydream was interrupted when Wartface kicked him in the stomach. "Now get up, you lazy lump! Get this slave moving!" Runnynose grumbled a sweep of curse words. Saphira got to her feet. She didn't know why the stupid lord would want her, but she knew that she wasn't going to enjoy it anymore than if she was going to be a normal slave.

**So, what did you think? Give me feedback on what you think should happen in the next chapter. I will try to make something out of it. Also, tell me what you want to see in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you people! I abhor bad language (that means swears too), so no use of it. Two reviews before continuing on to chapter 2. **

Chap. 1

Blinding sun rays shone through the trees of Mossflower woods as dusk slowly came. Dulamon squinted, looking for his party of Dibbuns. The young mouse shook his head. Bodee and his gang always took the chance of hiding from Dulamon's sharp eyes. Mischief-making and playing jokes were their specialty. Cupping his paws around his mouth, Dulamon shouted, "All Dibbuns front and center!" Little giggles and shushes broke through the quiet spring air.

"Ain't nothing but us trees out here!" Dulamon smiled. He'd recognize the sound of Bodee anywhere.

"Really? Well then, I feel sorry for you trees out here. The very thought of not being able to hide from the Crazy Searat Woodcutter coming to cut down all these trees. It's a perfect time to be out and about. I am glad I'll be safe in the Abbey." Leaves were shaking in the trees about them as a little mouse's voice was heard.

"Some of us trees want to go to the Abbey, too, Master Doolamun." Dulamon shook his head.

"Oh, no. How could I bring them inside? Know if the Dibbuns were here in front of me, they could go back and not have to be eaten by the Searat woodcutter." No sooner than he had spoken, all five of Bodee's gang and, of course, Bodee himself, was panting from the fast climb down the trees. Dulamon nodded. "Now that's better. Be good Dibbuns and follow me, please." Bodee scowled playfully.

"Aye, but who said we would be good beasts?" the otter said.

"Because if Friar Goody hears how good you were, she might give you all a treat." Dulamon was suddenly trampled flat by running Dibbuns, racing to be first to the kitchens. Only Bumble the molebabe was helping Dulamon up.

"Us'ns bee 'orry, zurr. Oi'll 'elps ee up." Dazed slightly, the young mouse let the Dibbun lead him towards the main gate of Redwall.

-0-0-0-

Abbot Tibbs chuckled softly to Friar Goody. "Our Dulamon was very good at bringing in the Dibbuns on time today." The fat hedgehog scowled fiercely.

"Yes, and then those rascals appeared in the doorway, telling me how good they were and requesting candied chestnuts and other goodies." The Abbot smiled.

"Ah, but remember when we were young? We would steal scones and pies off the windowsill from Friar Hikkle, and when we were caught, you and I were scrubbing pans for two days." Friar Goody grunted.

"I'm too old for that kind of stuff, now. It's good that Pansy is helping around nowadays. I need to retire soon." The mouse abbot frowned.

"Oh no you don't. You are not retiring until I retire, and that's that. Oh, hello Lady Merryweather," the Abbot greeted Dulamon's mother warmly. "Your son was quite the sight today." Merryweather smiled.

"Yes, and Mother Rose is making sure he's getting a good cleaning right now." She laughed. "Bodee and his little villains are watching, cheering on the badger mother. 'Don't forget to wash behind the ears, Mother' and 'He's being a naughty beast, mates. Scrub him, Mother Rose' was Bodee's cheer when Dulamon tried to protest." Merryweather then looked confused. "Father, have you heard of a crazy Searat woodcutter?" Abbot Tibbs shook his head. "Well, Bodee and his little gang told me that a Searat woodcutter comes every spring to chop down tree that are not inside the Abbey. What do make of it?" Father Abbot smiled thoughtfully.

"I think Dulamon told another one of his tales."

-0-0-0-

A golden-colored mouse sat on a hill not far from Mossflower, gazing at the blue sky above. Her unusual sapphire eyes were the reason for her name, Saphira. Sighing deeply, Saphira thought of her dead family. Her mother, Serena, was gentle and kind, and a great cook. She had to be in order to feed her three brothers and their father. Her father, Timothy Axwielder, was a warrior to the heart. He taught her most of the things she knew about fighting. _'We had no true family name. We chose our names.' _Saphira thought. Saphira's three brothers, Daniel, Nuro, and Kiher all chose the name Swordcut, hence the weapon they use_. 'My father chose my name, Swiftarrow. I was very skilled at shooting, and a good cook when my mother was unable to do it.'_

After her father disappeared, Nuro went to search for him. Kiher taught Saphira how to wield and throw a dagger, and how to wield a sword if I needed to. She loved her life and her family, but when a band of rats came to their home, they killed Saphira's mother and Daniel, and took Saphira to be a slave for their master, Dowag, who was killed recently by Faolan Wolfslayer. Now here she was, being taken to the camp of the ferret Lord Faolan Wolfslayer and his army of "great" warriors.

"Well now, have ye got yur rest now, slave? We got to get moving, my pretty." A weasel grinned crookedly. Saphira spat in his face.

"I'll be ready to move when I want to, ugly!" The weasel's face turn red, and he scowled angrily.

"I'll show ye who is the ugly one, slave," he screamed, raising his whip above his head. Saphira stared boldly at the weasel's face, not caring that she was about to be scarred for her remarks.

"Stop," a gruff voice growled. The weasel stopped so suddenly he fell. The vermin looked up into the face of Captain Wartface. "Runnynose, do not harm her."

"But sir, the slave…" Runnynose started to protest but was cut off quickly.

"Can't you see she is beautiful," the rat captain whispered. "The lord would be very pleased to have such a slave…" Wartface needed not to say anymore. Runnynose grinned, imagining his master promoting him to captain. His daydream was interrupted when Wartface kicked him in the stomach. "Now get up, you lazy lump! Get this slave moving!" Runnynose grumbled a sweep of curse words. Saphira got to her feet. She didn't know why the stupid lord would want her, but she knew that she wasn't going to enjoy it anymore than if she was going to be a normal slave.

**So, what did you think? Give me feedback on what you think should happen in the next chapter. I will try to make something out of it. Also, tell me what you want to see in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Spirit of the Skies, Adverk, and pyrosky for reviewing my story. All you ****other**** people **(Glaring cruelly at other readers)**, you need to review.**

Chap. 3

Night had befallen the abbey creatures as they went about their lives. The Dibbuns, after much struggling, was finally in bed, and the older creatures had a marvelous, eventful remainder of dinner, thanks to Tamkon and Friar Goody. Dulamon retired to bed early with Abbot Tibbs, who was tired after his long day of doing practically nothing but sit in the orchard drinking tea with the abbey recorder and librarian, Remmji, an old shrew close to retirement. As Dulamon and the abbot walked slowly down the hall towards the abbot's room, Dulamon bear his wondering any longer.

"Father Abbot, what can I do?" he asked. Abbot Tibbs peered through his glasses at the dark brown mouse curiously. Dulamon continued. "What good am I to Redwall? What can I do for Redwall?" Abbot Tibbs coughed.

"Well, I can say I have never heard any words like that from you or anyone before. You were always a confident, strong young beast. I never knew you doubted yourself." Dulamon looked down. "I'm sure you can do anything you want to when the time comes." The young mouse's blue-gray eyes sparkled.

"Even cook?" Father Abbot slightly remembered the time when Dulamon attempted to try and cook various dishes with Friar Goody. He put in the wrong ingredients to all of them and replaced them with a herb from the abbey gardens. The plant happened to make somebeast sick. Half of Redwall was in the Infirmary for weeks to come. The Abbot coughed again.

"Well, maybe not cook." As they drew near the door of the abbot's room, he said, "Who knows, you might even become abbot, or yet, abbey warrior." Dulamon shook his head when the abbot closed his door. That was exactly what Tamkon said. _It isn't my fault I am inspired by Martin. Yes, I have thought of being Redwall's warrior, but, come on, how can that be? _Dulamon paused. Various beasts did say he had good judgment, and maybe something else to be a warrior, but so what? Other beasts before him probably had them, too, and they didn't become warriors. Suddenly overcome by tiredness, Dulamon hurried to his dormitory, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Dulamon dreamed he was in a camp, surrounded by vermin of all kinds. Looking about, he then saw otters, mice, squirrels, hedgehogs, and other goodbeasts chained together, trudging slowly and crying out as whips hit their bare backs. Dulamon closed his eyes, hoping to wake up anytime soon, if this was a dream. When he opened them, he was still there, but a figure in shining armor stood in front of him. Dulamon immediately recognized him as Martin the Warrior, and listened intensively at the words his hero was saying.

_Two slaves from the west, brave and true,_

_will come to high red walls._

_One with two sapphires to see through_

_and long ears with a perilous heart ,_

_will go a searching for revenge_

_and destroy the Wolfslayer from the north._

_Look out to the west on the twelfth day of spring,_

_and plan the defeat of Faolan's rule._

_But heed my words when this I say,_

_if the two slaves fail and fall,_

_doom will reign over all the lands._

As soon as he had come, Martin disappeared with the scene around him, and Dulamon had an uneventful sleep.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Dulamon forgot his dream of Martin, and went about his day, hanging out with Tamkon in the Great Hall. As Dulamon stared at Martin, Tamkon asked,

"Are you wishing the bloomin' warrior to speak to you?" Dulamon shook his head wonderingly.

"No, it's just that I feel that I know something important, but I don't know what it is. I was hoping that Martin might give some assistance." Tamkon pulled Dulamon away from the tapestry.

"Maybe you'll remember after some blinkin' nourishment. What do you say we head down to kitchen, wot wot?"

"I don't know, Tamkon. What about Friar Goody," Dulamon asked hesitantly. Tamkon chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure you can find some way to convince the ol' gel, wot?"

-0-0-0-

Friar Goody was cooking up some tea and scones for the Abbot when Dulamon was herded through the door by Tamkon. Wiping her hands off, the old hedgehog picked up a ladle and started twirling it. "What did I say about you in my kitchens, hare?" Tamkon held up his paws.

"Madam, I am not here to steal the bally food. Dulamon is." Dulamon opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when his friend nudged him sharply.

"Well…er…the thing is…well, I was wondering if we might have a little something, like a treat of some sort. And if you give us some, uh…Tamkon and I will be last to get our food at lunch." Friar Goody looked undeceiving at the gaping hare.

"I know the hare put you up to this, lad. But nevertheless, your offer is acceptable." She eyed Tamkon closely. "I just hope the fat hare doesn't have anything up his sleeve." She gave each beast two strawberry scones before shooing them out of her kitchen. Outside, Tamkon sniffed while taking a bite of his treat.

"Fat, indeed. The old cook should look at herself in a bally mirror sometime. By the way, old chap, what's this telling the old gel we would be last for food, wot wot?"

"I was sure it would be the only way she would give you food, too, Tamkon," the young mouse said through a mouthful of strawberry scone. Tamkon snorted.

"When we walked into the blinkin' kitchen ol' Goody looked like doom will reign."

_Doom will reign. _Dulamon gasped. Running towards the orchard, the dark brown mouse yelled, "Tamkon, I have to see the abbot immediately!"

Abbot Tibbs was enjoying a nice conversation with Brother Remmji when he heard a distant shout. Turning, he saw Dulamon racing towards him with Tamkon Vittlesmythe chasing after him, yelling something about respect for a chap eating and dignity or something like that. Dulamon approached, panting. Abbot Tibbs smiled.

"Well, what's so important to have been rushing about?" Dulamon gasped for breath. Finally, he managed to speak.

"Father Abbot. Brother Remmji, sir. Martin spoke to me in a dream last night." The abbot and librarian glanced at each other. Slowly getting up and helping Brother Remmji up, the abbot smiled.

"Alright then, let's go into the library and see what Martin has to say."

-0-0-0-

"Right, Dulamon. Can you repeat what Martin said to you?" Brother Remmji asked. His assistant librarian, a white squirrel called Joline had a paper and pen in her paws. Dulamon nodded.

_Two slaves from the west, brave and true,_

_will come to high red walls._

_One with two sapphires to see through_

_and one with the sea in his eyes,_

_will go a searching for revenge_

_and destroy the Wolfslayer from the north._

_Look out to the west on the twelfth day of spring,_

_and plan the defeat of Faolan's rule._

_But heed my words when this I say,_

_if the two slaves fail and fall,_

_doom will reign over all the lands._

Dulamon had to repeat it twice before they got the whole riddle down. Tamkon looked at Martin's words and shook his head.

"Now what, chaps? Looks like a puzzling old puzzle to me." Brother Remmji threw up his paws.

"Don't you hares know anything? Normally, when there is an unsolved puzzle, we have to solve it." Tamkon sniffed.

"I knew that, chaps. Now, where do we start?" Joline glared at him.

"If there is a beginning, we normally start there." Abbot Tibbs shifted in his chair.

"Well, it is pretty obvious that "high red walls" is Redwall, and that two slaves are coming from the west." Joline quickly jotted it down.

"Well, I'm stumped on the next two lines, but we know that the two slaves, whoever they might be, will be looking to kill a wolfslayer of some sort from the north?" Dulamon added. Brother Remmji nodded.

"Right, I suppose, and we are supposed to look west on the twelfth day of spring, and today is…" Looking up at the ceiling, the brother quickly calculated the days. "Today is the fourth day of spring. So eight more days 'til we should be on the lookout." Looking at the next lines, Joline said,

"It says that they will defeat "Faolan", but before it said "Wolfslayer". Are we looking for two beasts?" Tamkon shook his head.

"I blinkin' well think that those two names are bally well one beast, young gel." Brother Remmji looked up at the ceiling again.

"Bless my soul, the hare has a brain," he mumbled. "Joline, go and see if you can find anything on a Faolan Wolfslayer or vice versa." Joline got up and scanned the bookshelf under "W". Finally, she gave a shout.

"Here, I found something! The book is called_ 'Winter Festival Tales-Terrors from the North'. _Maybe that will have something." Tamkon rubbed his head.

"Flippin' head's aching, young gel. No need to scream!" Pausing, Tamkon asked, "And if these villains are unknown, how do we know of them?" Abbot Tibbs ignored the hare's question.

"So, who is the fellow? Where is he from?" Joline looked up from the book.

"Well, believe it or not, but Faolan Wolfslayer is…"

**Mwhahahahahaha!! Cliffhanger! Although, I have never done cliffhangers before, so excuse me if I am wrong. Considering that three out of around 400 people are reviewing, I want at least four reviews before continuing. Review or those three people might not be very happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, people. But don't worry. You will find out about Uggir in the next chapter. To my personal thought and others request, I have added a few adjustments. So, this is edited.**

Chap. 4

"So we've finally arrived." Pearl gazed down at the large area of tents. Animals of all different races ran about either carrying out orders or sitting around. She turned. "Seeing this place was too soon for me." Ferdimon looked confused.

"But it took us three days!" Saphira folded her arms.

"I would have preferred never to arrive if you ask me." She said crossly. Saphira had been in a horrible mood for the past day. She was tired of looking at nothing but the armor and the ugly faces of their "escorts". Also, she hated having to be jabbed at every time she tripped or slowed down, or even look behind her. Never in her life had Saphira wish so much to be in the slave line rather than where she already was. Amabel glanced around nervously.

"So, now that we are here, what are they going to do to us?" At that moment, their guards grabbed them and hauled the four slaves up on a platform in the middle of the large, busy camp. In front of them was a bold colored fancy tent, which no doubt belonged to the lord of the vermin horde. Drums began to beat loud and steady, the pace growing faster and faster as trumpets blared in the afternoon sun. A ferret all dressed up in the finest clothing Saphira had seen in weeks and the noise ceased.

The young mouse could easily guess that this was Faolan Wolfslayer, leader of this wreck and the only ferret who supposedly killed a wolf. But he was not what Saphira had expected. Faolan was a normal sized, thin ferret, and walked with a limp. Saphira couldn't see why this vermin was made leader at all. He looked a bit weak, he had no weapons by his side, besides his pointed crown, and his fur was scruffy and tangled. If it wasn't for his rich looking clothes, Saphira would have thought this was a joke. The only thing fearsome about Faolan was his eyes. They were a dark green color, flames of evil alive in every corner. Saphira flinched as she looked into his eyes, and looked down. She had never seen eyes like his before.

As the master of all things, Faolan naturally got the first and best pickings. Before he could start, the Captain Wartface whispered something in his ear and glanced at Saphira and her companions' direction. The ferret lord nodded and motioned them stand behind them. The four beasts cautiously paced forward, glancing nervously around them. Amabel was visibly shaking, but kept her eyes forward, and Pearl stared down anybody who dared to look at the pretty otter's white eyes. The selection of slaves continued until there were ten more beasts huddled behind the Wolfslayer. Then the ferret turned and walked back into his tent and his new slaves were pushed into a small, patched up tent. Inside, Saphira and her companions took a look around what they thought was going to be their new home. On both sides there were thin wooden beds to sleep on, enough for all of them. Saphira sighed, grateful that they wouldn't have to share on these skinny broken down things. Slowly, Saphira sat on one of the beds, bouncing a little. The mattress was hard and almost felt solid, and the pillow hardly had any stuffing in it, but it was more than she expected to have. Saphira folded her arms stubbornly, as if someone was going to deny her, and stated simply, "I claim this bed."

The beasts then scattered, choosing a bed then sitting on it. Pearl chose one close to Saphira. The two had become close during their short time knowing each other. Ferdimon, deciding that there was no other option, chose the bed opposite of Pearl. Amabel never wanted to leave the three's side ever since she got acquainted with them, so she quickly ran to a bed not far from where Saphira was sitting. Pearl jumped up and down on her bed.

"These things we are supposed to sleep on are no more comfortable than sleeping on a rough boulder, mates."

Saphira eyed her friend. "Aye, but you're not making any better."

Ferdimon started mumbling all different sorts of things."Flippin' tent isn't in the shape it should be. I can see the bloomin' sky through these holes! And these bally beds are no better. What a crummy shape they are in, I say. I think I would rather sleep on the blinkin' dirt!" Saphira giggled and Pearl rolled her eyes. Finally, the brown hare stopped and yawn. "Well, I am flippin' bloomin' exhausted from walking all morning. I'm going to get as much sleep as I bloomin' well can. Afternoon, chaps." Ferdimon yawned again, then laid down on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Saphira couldn't help but let one more giggle escape her lips as Amabel gave an exasperated sigh.

Their moment of joy was interrupted suddenly as a fat looking rat stepped into their tent, armor showing bits of fur where it was too small. Eyeing the sleeping hare, the rat went over and kicked the bed hard. Ferdimon woke up with a snort. Looking around disappointedly, he started to make an exaggerated sigh.

"What, tomorrow already. I barely got any sleep, all you fat rats kicking mah bed!" Pearl hid a quick smile as the soldier scowled.

"Get up, rabbit, and report to the lord's tent with the others." Ferdimon sniffed scornfully.

"Rabbit? _Rabbit_? Well then, you must be a stoat. A bally old, chubby stoat! I'm no blinkin' rabbit, I'm a hare, badbreath! Get your bloomin' facts straight next time." Slowly, Ferdimon got up, scowling at the outraged rat. Then, striding to the entrance of the tent, his mood changed suddenly. "Well, the old bean wants us," he said, smirking. "What are you chaps waiting for?"


	5. Chapter 5

**It's finally here! I want a shout-out in your reviews on who is your favorite character! And to those who have none and want to flame me for it, don't and flame me for other things. Enjoy chapter 5.**

Chap. 5

Abbot Tibbs gasped. Brother Remmji fell forward from his chair. Tamkon and Dulamon just stared, clueless as newborns.

"No! I don't believe it!" Abbot Tibbs slapped his forehead. Brother Remmji scrambled back onto his chair.

"Books don't lie, old friend." The abbot shook his head.

"But who would have thought…I mean, he's supposed to have died!"

"I don't bally well get it! Someone explain how this vermin once lived in this Abbey! Why was he supposed to die, and why didn't he flippin' well do it?"

Joline sat down. "Well, from my knowledge, Faolan was once called Riggu. He wandered upon this abbey was a babe, left somewhere along the road for dead. An otter found him and raised him at this abbey."

"Why didn't you leave the confounded pile of ashes where he was?"

Joline huffed. "It's against our nature, Tamkon. Get used to it."

"Joline's right," Abbot Tibbs said. "I was just made abbot then when Bloom brought him to me. She was so gentle, she even named him. I couldn't say no to her when she asked me if she could take care of him here, even if he was a ferret."

Dulamon looked curiously in the abbot's direction. "What happened?"

"He grew up here. Riggu was troublesome and had no respect for the rules. He always got in trouble, and he pretended he didn't know why. Yet Bloom still treated him as a son and cared for him dearly, until the point where she could no longer protect him." Abbot Tibbs paused.

"He almost killed some Redwallers," Brother Remmji continued quietly. "We were repairing the south abbey wall. We piled the rocks next to the damaged area. Riggu climbed and pulled loose a couple of rocks, causing many to fall towards some workers. He injured his left paw temporarily when he caused the rock fall. If those beasts had not moved just in time, they would have died. I was among them." The abbot nodded.

"Finally, his sentence had come, and he was banished from Redwall. As he left, Riggu vowed to have his revenge and conquer us one day. Bloom was heartbroken. She went after him soon after, without my knowledge. When we found out she was missing and had sent out a search party, it was too late." The fat, mouse abbot's head sank. "When they found her, she was dieing, a knife stuck deep into her shoulder, piercing her broken heart. Bloom said 'He is dead. Riggu is dead to me.'"

Dulamon thought. "Those were her words?" the abbot nodded.

"Her exact words." Abbot Tibbs looked up and smiled. "You would have liked her, Dulamon. Bloom was such a charming otter. She dreamed of becoming the Abbey Gardener. Riggu's body was never found…but enough of memories. We have a riddle to crack!"

-0-0-0-

_'Why me? Why did I have to live like that? Why did they treat me like they did? I didn't do anything. I did everything they said. But why?' _A young hare lay on the road, not far from Redwall. She breathed heavily, but her breaths were turning into gasps. She didn't know how long she had. _'I had to run. There was no choice. I know that if I am found, and if I am alive, I will be in trouble. But it's not my fault I am different. Oh, Danlek will be so alone and upset that I left. Now who can I trust?' _Before she drifted off to unconsciousness, she asked one final question to herself. _'Why do I have to die?' _

-0-0-0-

Cherise the hedgehog wandered down the road humming to her self. She deserved a break from all those little ones she has, and desperately needed one anyway. Nothing extraordinary to happen, just peace and quiet. But further along, Cherise saw a form in the dust, and a faint scream. Her chance of a no extraordinary moment was gone now, and her only focus was on the lone child, barely breathing and unconscious.

**Yeah, this is short, but it is night and I need to go to bed. I hoped you liked my story so far, because I am going to start asking you questions! First question: what do you think Bloom meant when she said Riggu was dead to her? Answer this in your reviews, and don't forget to add your favorite character so far in the story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here are the answers to your reviews:**

**Spirit- You are so amazingly right! AWESOME! Someone give 'er a prize!**

**Storiewriter- You're on the right track. Good Job **

Chap. 6

Saphira and her friends waited impatiently with the other slaves in front of Faolan Wolfslayer's tent. Pearl stamped her foot impatiently, while Ferdimon huffed again and again every minute. Creatures murmured all around, only to be hushed by the guards. Ferdimon lost it.

"That piece of lousy fur has no right to keep us waiting for hours! What is wrong with him, calling us here and then ignoring us from noon to dusk?"

"He's the royal highness," Amabel exclaimed nervously. "He has a right to."

"That flippin' vermin is anything but royal and high. I could fight him with one paw behind my back!" Pearl shook her head.

"Don't exaggerate, Ferdimon. Everything is taken seriously here. Besides, the ferret can't be leader for no reason."

"Pearl's right. My father said to never underestimate your opponent until you know their full strength and skill."

Ferdimon huffed again. "I know that! My dad told me."

"Then you should heed his words!" Saphira threw at him. Ferdimon was about to say something back, the Wolfslayer came through the entrance. Every beast stared, and got into an orderly fashion. He glared coldly at all the slaves in front of him. Then he motioned a skinny fox holding a paper and pen over to him. Striding over to the first slave, an old mouse, he asked,

"What can you do? What are your talents?"

The slave stammered in reply. "I…I can take care of the si…sick. I just have to have an as…assistant." He looked at the ground. Faolan observed him quietly. Then he turned at said to the fox,

"Healer's quorum." Looking to a young squirrel no more than seven seasons old, he told her, "You will be his assistant. You will carry things and you will be quick about it. Any hesitation or laziness and you will be punished." Turning swiftly away, soldiers marched up and seized the old mouse and the squirrel, pulling them away. Saphira growled at the merciless sentence he gave the little squirrel. She loathed him more and more.

This went on from one beast to another. All those that could be useful elsewhere around the camp were put into groups. Those who didn't really fit in anywhere were sent to pits, quarries, or into lumber camps. Saphira was impressed, though much to her annoyance, for his amazing organization skills. Finally, the ferret leader came to the last four, Pearl, Amabel, Ferdimon, and Saphira. Faolan stared at Pearl and asked the same question he's been asking before.

"What can you do?" he asked her impatiently, like he wanted this over with now and not later.

"I play a very good flute, and I am an acrobatic." Faolan looked disbelieving.

"Really? Show me something." Pearl hesitated, then backed up a couple of steps. She froze in position. Then, jumping high in the air, Pearl did a double somersault and landed perfectly on the ground. Then she flipped backwards onto her paws, standing on them. Lifting one paw off the ground, Pearl balanced on her left paw. She made it seem so easy, but her face was set tight and she struggled. Finally, Pearl lost her balance and fell with a thump on her back. Faolan stared thoughtfully, and then turned back to his cruel state.

"Stand here." Pearl scrambled quickly to her spot and took a deep breath, waiting for her sentence to somewhere horrible. But the ferret leader moved on to Amabel. "What do you do?"

"I am a healer, sir. I...I heal," Amabel stammered lamely. Summoning her courage, and with a little bit of pride in her voice, she said, "I can mend almost anything at all." Faolan glared at her, and she looked down, loosing her bit of courage. Then he nodded.

"Healer's quorum, Flametail, third class. I want to see how she fairs. Get a move on," he said, motioning two guards. Jotting down Amabel's assignment, the she-fox waved ignorantly at the two soldiers and they took Amabel away.

Ferdimon's sentence was to the iron quarry. He really had no special talent that would please the ferret lord. When it was Saphira's turn, all she could think of was how she was ever going to get out of here. The Wolfslayer's dark green eyes stared into Saphira's icy sapphire gaze held his. He scowled at her.

"So, my slave. What can you do?" He growled.

Saphira tapped her chin. "What can I do? Oh, a lot, actually. I can sleep, eat, trip, sit, walk, talk...

"Your talents, slave! What are your talents?!"

Saphira bit her lip. Apparently he has been through this sort of torture before. The she sighed. "Well, I guess that should cancel out most things. I can certainly be annoying sometimes." Seeing the look on the ferret lord's face, she quickly changed into an obeying little servant. "Well, I can steal stuff, and I cook fairly. I'm quick and I have an impressive charisma effect on other beasts, or at least that is what my father had said. I guess I am kind of strong, and I can mend the basic wounds. Oh, and I play a rather good fiddle. But I am not good around fire, so nothing of that." Saphira wished she hadn't said that. He was definitely going to put her somewhere near fire now.

When Saphira finished speaking, Faolan was already talking to Flametail, saying something about her. Saphira caught the word "personal" in there, and she wondered what that meant. Finally, the Wolfslayer turned.

"You, the otter, and you, the mouse, are my personal slaves. You will fetch my food, my clothes, any beast I want, and anything I want. You will carry messages, clean, and do whatever I say without hesitation. You will perform for me. You will also not insult me, show offense to me, or do anything that is against my leadership. When you are not doing anything, you shall do things for my captains. And you shall call me master. If I am not pleased with you, you shall be punished and sent to the quarries. I will now retire. You are dismissed."

Faolan Wolfslayer strode back into his tent, and left Pearl and Saphira standing stunned outside. Saphira's anger radiated off her with such heat Pearl could almost feel it.

"That no good, lazy ferret! He is so rude! He didn't even ask what our names were! We were automatically named "the mouse" and "the otter". How can he do that?"

"Shush! He is the leader. He does whatever he wants," Pearl whispered as they walked quickly towards the lordship's slaves' tent. Saphira entered it with an angry hiss.

"All the more reason to hate and bring him down."

-0-0-0-

'_I…I was dreaming. The person in my dream was very angry. I felt so much hate in her. And all that hate was directed to one beast. She loathed him, and the more she thought about him, the more she hated him. And yet, she…she was so sad. She wanted to go home, but she had no home, like me.' _

"She's waking up. Father Abbot, she's waking up!"

"Shush, young one. Give her some room. You too, you silly, brainless miscreant!"

"Move out of the way! Let a hare get to another bloomin' hare! Brainless, indeed!" The young hare in the bed was fully awake now and staring at the creatures around her. She began to shrink back. The Infirmary keeper, Dulamon's mother, Sister Merryweather, rushed up.

"Now, don't be afraid, deary. My name is Sister Merryweather. You're at Redwall now. You're safe."

The young hare blinked. _'Redwall? Safe? Am I really here?' _She had intended to go as far away as possible, but her main location was Redwall. _'I really make it?' _

"Now, the blinkin' chapess needs to see somebeast of her own blinkin' kind." Tamkon took the hare's shoulders and turned her around to face him. "My name's Tamkon Vittlesmythe, and these are our rather strict hosts, wot wot?" He winked at her. "Don't let them catch you stealing any scoff, ya know?" Tamkon started shaking her paw furiously, until the abbot pulled them apart.

"Stop it, Tamkon, or you'll break her paw. Now, my child," Abbot Tibbs looked at her gently. "I am the Father Abbot, Abbot Tibbs you may call me. May I have the liberty of asking what your name is?" The Redwallers waited anxiously for her reply.

"Aislinn. My name is Aislinn." The young hare whispered quietly.

"What? Did the gel say something?" Aislinn looked up and said more clearly,

"My name is Aislinn." Sister Merryweather nodded and smiled.

"And what a beautiful name that is." Aislinn smiled shyly back.

"That is pretty. Where do you come from? Who's your family?"

Aislinn turned her head and looked at a younger mouse. She suddenly frowned. Then a tear rolled down her cheek. She had no family anymore. She had no one to care about. She had no home. She remembered Danlek, and she felt pain in her heart. But Aislinn refused to show them she was crying. She laid back in her bed. "I'm tired. Please go away." Aislinn pulled up the covers and turned away.

Sister Merryweather nodded and shooed the guests out. "I'll be back soon, deary." Then she exited herself. Once outside with the door firmly shut, the plump Sister turned to the three astonished creatures. "Poor thing. She must have had a horrible time before she came here. And she's only ten seasons at the most." Her son looked bewildered.

"What did I say, Father Abbot?" He asked. Abbot Tibbs merely shook his head.

"I do not know the answer, my child. All I can say is that I agree with Sister Merryweather. It seems like Aislinn has had a bad past."

Tamkon scowled. "Dreadful. But I bet she'll be here bally old self soon, wot wot? Now, who's hungry? I think I'll go borrow a few blinkin' scones from that jolly fat friar, eh wot?"

**SECOND QUESTION! This is fairly hard, maybe half and half. What do you think Aislinn's family did to her to make her leave, and who do you think Danlek is? **


	7. Chapter 7

**DID YOU KNOW!! Aislinn is actually a real name. It's Celtic for inspiration. I THOUGHT I MADE IT UP!!! (Those of you who already knew, score.) **

**Howdy, Howdy!! An author with an outrageously unpredictable mixed personality has written you another chapter! Now, people seemed to have lost their touch in reviewing again. Work on that, eh? Three or more reviews before posting! AND DON'T FORGET TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS! Now here are the answers to de last question:**

**Spirit- Not quite, but Danlek is a relative.**

**Storiewriter- Haven't a clue.**

Chap. 7

Saphira ran, dodging other creatures while doing her best not to ruin the contents in her basket. It was the Wolfslayer's lunch, and he made it very clear for it to be absolutely perfect. Or close to perfect. As the two days passed, it became part of Saphira's life that she followed orders and obey without question to her superiors. In other words, to fear them. To fear the punishments that came after something wrong. She could feel it. She could feel Faolan and his horrible followers slowly taking control of her; slowly controlling her life. _'No. I won't let him! I can't!' _Then another thought came to Saphira. _But you can't defy him. There is no way. _

Caught up in her own thoughts, Saphira dashed faster across the camp, not noticing the line of pit slaves hustling by in front of her. Then the line ended, leaving only a slow moving slave and soldier behind. The rat soldier was kicking and pushing the slave forward. Saphira assumed that he kept the slave there with him just for his amusement. Saphira felt anger again. She looked away, and then looked back again. Saphira skidded, and ran smack into the pit slave. Hard. She was faster than them, and had underestimated when they would be out of her way.

Saphira had managed to keep herself from falling, but the slave, who was a squirrel, was not so lucky. His face was astonished, but then changed into annoyance and a little anger. Saphira mumbled her apologies and held out a hand. The squirrel slave did not take it. He lay there, just looking at her with contempt.

"What are ye doing, rampaging 'bout causing disturbances? I should beat ye silly!" The rat yelled. Saphira backed up a bit.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just bringing the lord a bit of scoff…well, I mean food." Saphira bit her lip until it bled when she finished. She could very well imagine him laughing while he kicked at her ruthlessly. But all the rat did was grunt.

"Well den, bring de lord his food." He yelled. Then he brought her closer to him until Saphira could smell his foul breath. "But if ye cross me again unguarded, ye will feel the brink of eternal peace, eh?" The rat let her loose. Twitching her nose, Saphira turned and raced off, but not before she heard and saw the soldier beating the fallen slave.

-0-0-0-

Saphira ran slower than before, watching for any unexpected surprises coming round. Finally, she arrived at the large and dark green tent of the Wolfslayer. Quietly entering through the flap, Pearl wasn't there. Saphira looked around wildly, fearing for her friend.

"Your friend is quite well and resting, Saphira. No need to worry." The low, growling sound of Faolan's voice channeled from the left dark side of the tent. Saphira and Pearl managed to get him to use their names, instead of "mouse" and "otter". The only thing that discouraged Saphira was that they had to call him master. Every time she said it, her spirits would lower. "You are late, my servant." Faolan stepped out from the shadows. "You know that is dangerous."

"Yes, master. Forgive me." Saphira said clearly. She held out the basket she was carrying. "Here is your lunch, master." He looked at her strangely, then took the basket in one swift motion.

"You should fear me, Saphira. Do you?" He waited her reply. Saphira clenched her fists and looked down.

"Of course, master." Faolan nodded smugly.

"And for a good reason. _I _killed a wolf. _I _am the greatest leader of them all. And I will let you in on a little secret." Faolan leaned close to her ear and barely loud enough for Saphira to hear, he whispered, "After the next load of slaves, I will conquer other lands and make them mine. I will be ruler over all Mossflower." He grinned wickedly, and turned. Then suddenly turning back to his old self, Faolan dismissed Saphira.

Recovering from her shock as Saphira was rushed out of the tent, she ran into another creature for the second time in that day. Except the creature was younger than the other one, and Saphira caught her. It was a squirrel only about eight seasons old, clutching a folded piece of paper to her chest. Saphira sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been paying attention today. Are you alright?" Saphira brushed the dust and grit off herself and the squirrelmaid. When the squirrel didn't answer, Saphira eyed her gently. "You don't have to be afraid of me. Here, my name's Saphira. I'm the Wolfslayer's personal slave. What's yours?" The young squirrel looked at Saphira's smiling face and smiled shyly back.

"My name is Annis, and I bring messages to and from one of the captains." Annis looked through the many dark red tents and pointed to a tent with a blue cloaked weasel standing in front of it. "That one there, he's the one." Saphira eyed the ugly looking weasel.

"What, ol' fatty? Well bless my heart. That one's so fat he waddles instead of walks. That's why his name is Captain Chubbs." Saphira laughed quietly.

Annis shook her head. "Oh, don't speak of the Captain like that. He's a fierce one, he is. You should treat him with respect."

Saphira grinned and winked. "Oh yes, I'm sure I should. Why don't we walk over together and deliver the letter, and then slide over to the tent for an afternoon's kip? How does that sound to you?" Annis nodded to her new friend and walked timidly behind Saphira.

Captain Chubbs was the biggest beast in the horde. He waddled like a duck and ate whatever he could. Some creatures wonder why he was made Captain while others don't question it because of his higher rank. Some rumors say that he was made Captain because he killed some big beast and impressed the warlord. Some say it was because he's a good tracker. Others say that it was just because there was no one better at the time, but no one ever said that to him. Even if he does look a bit pathetic, Captain Chubbs was a good shot with a dagger when he wanted to.

Chubbs spotted a mousemaid and his slave walking towards him slowly. He scowled and walked with much effort to meet them, dagger drawn. The mousemaid stood patiently with the small squirrel standing beside her, looking down nervously.

"About time! Ya have been taking breaks again! Give me that!" The fat weasel grabbed the paper in Annis's paw. Then, turning to Saphira, he faced her, still scowling. "Who do ya think ya are? 'Plain yarself, slave, or I cut yar with this here knife." His voice was slurred by his vast size and tiny head.

Saphira stared up at the sky. "Oh, I don't think you will. You see, I'm the lord's personal slave. He chose me personally. I don't think he would be very happy if you cut open one of his." She said calmly, staring at a passing cloud. Chubbs lost his nerve and sheathed his knife with an angry frown.

"Right den. Go to where ya need to be, and take the pitiful thing with ya." Annis hung her head ashamedly. Saphira glanced at her and she boiled with anger.

"Why would I want to bring you with me, sir? It would look wrong." Saphira said calmly, her anger hidden by her innocent smile. She took Annis's paw and flounced off, leaving behind a very angry weasel captain.

Annis looked up curiously at Saphira. "What did you mean by that?" Saphira merely chuckled and winked at the little squirrelmaid.

Inside the tattered green tent, trouble awaited Saphira and her new companion. Ferdimon was back from the stone quarry, dusty and temperamental. Pearl sat with her chin on her paws watching the outrageous hare pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"Flippin' too dirty down in that bally hole I say. Bloomin' dark there too. Could of just flippin' let me up above and nothing would have been bloomin' wrong, but the chaps were very stupid and didn't let me, so they started everything, not this chap. The bloomin' vermins' heads are screwed on the wrong way, I say, and too tight as well."

Saphira and Annis sat down next to Pearl. "What happened this time?" She sighed.

Pearl waved a paw aimlessly. "Who knows? All I'm getting is that 'e pushed some 'water-headed rat with water in his brain that swallowed a blinkin' spider that spun webs in his blinkin' empty head' in the pit." Saphira leaned forward.

"Interesting how the rat had a water-filled brain with an empty head full of spider-webs." She stated, amusement tinting her voice. Pearl nodded.

"That's wot I said!" Saphira, Pearl, and Annis continued to watch Ferdimon muttering and pacing. After a few minutes, Amabel came rushing in.

"You guys, you will never guess who talked…WHOOA!" Amabel yelped as she slipped on some mud and fell onto Ferdimon, both tumbling to the ground. Ferdimon howled as the hedgehog's sharp spines stuck into his fur. Pushing Amabel off, he stood up clumsily. No more was he muttering to himself, Ferdimon was all out cursing. Annis's eyes widened as the words spilled out of his mouth.

"Back home, my momma would give my brother and me a bath and wash our mouths out if we ever said any of that." Pearl looked at Annis as if she had just noticed she was here.

"Well, his daddy is a Sergeant, Ferdimon says. Rather nasty language his daddy gives out too, 'e says." Pearl looked thoughtfully at a beaker of dirty water. "Maybe your mother's scheme might come in handy." Grabbing the beaker, Pearl snuck up behind Ferdimon's back and the moment he turned to pace back Pearl threw the water over his head. Laughter broke out among the four beasts as Ferdimon sat drenched, gaping at the she-otter laughing hysterically.

"Steady on there, ol' gel. What was the bally water for?" A picture of innocence on the hare's face only brought more laughter until tears were streaming down their faces. It took a long time to gain control again.

-0-0-0-

_'I…I was dreaming. And in my dream the beast was very happy, happier then ever before in her life. It makes me so glad that she could still smile, and it made me smile. The beast found another creature to be with and make her laugh. All her problems were forgotten for that mere moment, and she wished that it would last forever. Maybe…maybe it will happen again. Maybe…just maybe.'_

**Now I have two things to ask you. One, do you think I should change Uggir's name to Faolan Wolfslayer? It is a Celtic name that means "wolf". What do ya think? Next is the question of the chapter. What do you think is going to happen next chapter, fellow fanfic fanatics (ALLITERATION!!!)? Till next time!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up, people? Sorry for the long update, but I have been quite occupied lately. Seems a lot of people are as well. **

**By right of vote and maybe one private messaging, the Wolfslayer's name is now……Faolan.**

**Disclaimer: I did not make up the prayer below. I got it from **_**Mattimeo**_** and changed a word or two.**

Chapter 8

Aislinn walked down the halls and into the orchard, taking her first looks at Redwall's beauty. Dibbuns where playing with a bucket they found, continuously filling the bucket then dumping it on their companions head. They seemed so happy and outrageously funny looking that the young haremaid had to smile. She stood as she watched the Dibbuns continue their game when it was interrupted by stern and playful voices.

"Look at all of you crazy miscreants! Mother Rose is going to have a fit when she sees you soaking babies." A mouse and another hare appeared from inside the Abbey. A baby otter, the one holding the bucket at the time, scowled at the pair.

"Us norra babies! Aye, we be great soldiers from the Riverfighter clan!" The hare laughed.

"And I say, Bodee, liddle chap, you're rather drenched ones, wot wot!" He winked at the Dibbuns. "And drenched warriors don't get dinner and dessert. They get sent straight to their bally beds unless they dry themselves up nice and quick like." The hare suddenly yelped as he dashed to the side, a stream of Dibbuns rushing to get to the door to the Great Hall first. The mouse shook his head.

"Now look what you've done, Tamkon. Mother Rose is going to have an even bigger fit than before now that you've sent them off dripping into the Abbey." Tamkon wiggled nose.

"I did no such thing. Those blasted liddle ones have gotten themselves too excited, that's all." It was then Tamkon noticed Aislinn standing a distance in front of them. "I say, chap, it's the young maiden!" Aislinn gasped and dashed behind a tree as the two beasts came running towards her.

"Hey, we are not going to hurt you. We just want to talk." Aislinn recognized the young mouse's voice from the Infirmary.

"I don't really feel like talking just yet." She called out.

Tamkon's voice rang out, chuckling noises tinting his words. Aislinn suddenly recognized his voice as well. "You have to talk to us because you're already talking to us. You can't just leave us hanging, can you me gel?" Aislinn saw the bit of sense in Tamkon's words. She didn't want to seem rude and have a bad impression on them. Slowly, the young haremaid poked her head from behind the tree. Tamkon immediately bounded up to her and sung her from behind the tree.

"Tamkon Vittlesmythe, at your service, gel, son of…hmm…now what was that confounded name? Camorton…no…Caforplum…no, that's not it."

Tamkon's companion rolled his eyes. "Your dad's name is so long I have trouble remembering, so it's no wonder you can't remember it. It's Carlton Carolos Montgomery Spotswood Vittlesmythe." Tamkon's friend took a deep breath that was lost trying to say the hare's father's name. "Allow me to introduce myself; I didn't get a chance before." The brown mouse smiled lightly. "My name's Dulamon and you already met my mum, Merryweather, the Infirmary sister." Dulamon winked at the pretty haremaid. "His family's real last name is Spotswood, but his father snitched so much food his hosts had to rename him! Tamkon inherited some of his father's sneaky ways."

Tamkon sniffed. "I did not! I'm a perfect gent and quite mannered at the table." The hare retorted. Then a shrill voice shook the air as Tamkon stiffened suddenly as soon as it broke out.

"Where is that hare! I want his ears chopped off and stuffed with garlic and his tongue served in soup!" Friar Goody appeared, her sleeves rolled up and wielding a ladle. Tamkon coughed nervously.

"Talk about this later, okay, comrades? Got to run a couple of laps, you know, to keep my strength up. By the whiskers of me blinkin' grandfather, that ol' gel has the timing of a vermin!" Dashing off, Tamkon wove through the orchard and onto the walltops with Friar Goody, who just caught sight of him, rushing to catch up. Dulamon stood in front of the angered cook.

"Now Friar Goody, you know as much as anybeast that Father Abbot doesn't appreciate talk like that."

Friar Goody growled. "Well the abbot knows not about it. 'E can stick his old paws in his ears and not listen, eh? That hare is a scourge in my kitchen and in any other kitchen in this dear world. Come back here you dirty, thieving, monstrous glutton! I want to give you a little something for that pie you took off my shelf, and it was fresh from the oven too! There's no use running, fiend!" The cook's voice grew fainter as she disappeared after the whooping hare and was drowned in the laughter of Dulamon and Aislinn.

The Great Hall was magnificent for the feast taking place in the full moon. The glowing beauty of the soft moon rays illuminated the abbey, taking everybeast's breath away. The silver fish in the center glimmered, and the nuts and roots, berries and herbs lay around it in various sorts of delicious treats, none but the best from the abbey kitchens. Dulamon and Aislinn sat with Tamkon, knocking away his paws that reached up to rub the wound on the back of his head. Sister Merryweather specifically told them not to rub it, scratch it, poke it, touch it, smack it, and so forth, otherwise it will irritate it. Friar Goody whacked Tamkon so hard behind the head the wound became a slight cut and a bump the size of an eagle egg.

The Great Hall rang with different voices mingled with laughter. Aislinn had never seen so many beasts, nor heard as much noise. Abbot Tibbs raised his paws. "Silence! We must say grace, my good beasts, silence!" Nobody heard the old abbot and the dibbuns began to start a rampage.

"Quiet in the Great Hall! All those who do not sit and behave will not be a part in the feast!" Mother Rose's loud voice encircled the air as the creatures of Redwall took their seats and stared intensely at the abbot. Father Abbot coughed.

"Alright then, now we shall get started." The Abbot cleared his throat.

"Fur and whisker, tooth and claw,

All who enter into Redwall.

Nuts and herbs, leaves and herbs,

Berries, tubers, plants and roots,

The silver fish, we took its life,

Only for a meal to make."

Friar Goody stood and bowed to the abbot. "Father Abbot, I present to you a dish I invented myself…" There was a cough in the background. Friar Goody nodded to the red squirrel. "And of course my ever faithful assistant, Fisk, who caught the fish and added the most delightful herb, and named the dish as well. It is called _Honeydew Carp, _and dipped with the best honey from the hives. Courtesy to the Bee Keeper, Jacob, for getting the honey. I…"

"I say, ol' gel, that fish looks absolutely spiffin'! Need a pair of steady paws to help serve the blinkin' food?" Friar Goody didn't even make a move, but the creatures chuckled merrily at the hare's statement.

"And may I suggest stewed hare for our next banquet, Father Abbot?" Tamkon's ears dropped.

"Steady on there, ol' gel, I can't eat that! How 'bout stuffed hedgepig cook?" Laughter echoed in the Great Hall as Friar Goody glared at the outrageous hare.

"Just for that you won't get any of my fish, you sneaky floppy-ears!" The old hedgehog friar spat.

"You're a bally hog!"

"Big foot fiend!"

"Lily-livered pig!"

"Gluttonous monster!"

"Dim thorn bush!"

"Harebrained floppy ears!"

"Why thank you, old gel. You really push the spots with your compliments." Tamkon wiggled his ears pleasurably. Friar Goody's body shook, trying to control herself when the abbot clapped his hands together.

"Stop it, you two. Friar Goody, this smells wonderful, and I have no doubt it will be even better in the mouth. A fantastic work of art, I must say, and a fantastic cook you are as well. You and your cooking are a gif to this abbey" Friar Goody fanned herself furiously at the compliment, and cut the abbot a portion of the fish. The crowd waited anxiously, utensils and paws at the ready. Abbot Tibbs nibbled at the fish he was given, then his face broke a smile.

"Well done, Friar Goody! Dig in, everyone, dig in!" Everybeast yelped with joy and took the abbot's words to heart, especially Tamkon. He was so busy filling his plate of food to worry about his bump. Aislinn looked at the varieties around her, then chose a small bowl of vegetable soup and a slice of nutbread before she sat down again.

"Aislinn, meeth gel, are you feeling alright or ith that just a thmall appetizer?" Tamkon asked, his mouth full of sugar-coated scones.

"No, I just don't like to eat that much." The haremaid said quietly. Tamkon leaned closer.

"Was tat?"

"I said, I don't like to eat that much." The gluttonous hare cupped his paw around his ear.

"I can't 'ear you, gel."

Aislinn took a deep breath. "I said I don't like to eat very much! I don't have a big appetite!" She yelled. The Great Hall suddenly quieted, and everybeast stared at the young haremaid as Tamkon rubbed his ear and looked at her in dismay.

"Lack a day, what a surprise! A hare that doesn't have much of an appetite…and in our abbey too!" Deion, the abbey Cellarhog cried. Friar Goody smiled in relief and slouched against the wall, fanning herself furiously again with a handkerchief as the abbey creatures talked excitedly among themselves. The dibbuns giggled as they ate their chestnuts. Aislinn looked at her paws, shy under all the glances and murmurs made because of her loud statement. Dulamon observed her blushed face and saved her from more embarrassment.

"I propose a toast…" He said, raising his glass as the talking subsided. "To this wonderful feast made by Friar Goody and her kitchen assistants and to Friar Goody herself." Cheers of agreement rose as the other creatures raised their glasses as well.

"Don't forget the assistants!"

The young mouse nodded. "And to the good friar's helpers…how silly of me to forget them." The kitchen assistants bowed as cheers for them grew louder.

"To Friar Goody and her assistants!"

"And to the blinkin' food, don't forget!"

"Very good, Mr. Hare, and to Abbot Tibbs!"

"Thank you, Mother Rose…"

"To Redwall Abbey!"

"To Mossflower!"

"To Mither Hare and me!"

"Good gracious, Bodee! You're standing in your food! Get down this instant!"

Abbot Tibbs smiled as he raised his glass. "And a toast to our lovely guest. May she stay at Redwall as long as she pleases." Aislinn blushed again and raised her glass. Everybeast cheered and drank from their cup, even the dibbuns that had no idea why they were doing it.

**So what'd ya think? Sorry for the long update. Had a bit of the writer's block here and there, you know. By the way, Aislinn is actually pronounced** (**ASE-linn).**


End file.
